


Bean, The Buzzy Stick, and Stience

by orphan_account



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Female Solo, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While in Steamland, Bean is introduced to a buzz-stick by a resident. The princess locks herself away in her tower.
Kudos: 9





	Bean, The Buzzy Stick, and Stience

Bean returned from Steamland with a gift from the wealthy woman who gave her some of that fantastic ale. She told Bean that she should use it to “really figure some things out about herself”, and also that it “runs on bastardies”. Whatever those were.

Bean was also told to use it in private. She had been curious about it the entire trip home, and after resolving the more pressing things for the kingdom, excused herself to her room. While passing Bunty, she let her know that she was going to be engaged in “Princess Duties”. This was Bean-and-Bunty speak for “Leave me alone, I’m probably committing a felony.”

Bean shut her door and sat cross legged on her bed. She pulled out the strange stick from her bag. It was maybe a foot long and had three switches on it a lot like the buzzbrighters. One end had a large sphere producing out the end with a spiraled ridge. Bean flicked one of the switches, turning on the strange stick.

It began to violently shake in her hands, making a loud buzzing noise like a particularly large wasp. The top sphere seemed to do most of the vibrating. Bean turned off the switch, and the stick stopped with it. 

She turned on the second switch on the body. The sphere began to spin on top, a quieter whirring sound present. She turned that switch back off too. Finally, she tried the third switch. This one was incredibly loud and the stick shook and vibrated so strong she wasn’t sure she could hold it in her hand. She certainly wasn’t expecting it. She turned it back off.

For good measure, Bean flipped all of the switches on and off a few more times, and tried some combinations of the switches being on and off. With the stick buzzing softly in her hand, she still wasn’t entirely certain what she was supposed to use it for.

“Well, this buzz stick is cool an’ all, but what am I supposed to use it on?” Bean sighed, resting her hands in her lap. The buzz stick fell into her lap as well, the sphere rumbling against her leggings. 

Well, that was… something. It felt like a really, really fast version when a guy at the bar got a bit too courageous and grabbed places he shouldn’t have. It gave her an idea. Bean grasped the shaft of the buzz stick, and positioned the vibrating sphere a bit closer to her feminine parts.

Bean let out a gasp before she could process what she had done. Instinctively she grinded against it, wanting to feel more of the vibrations against her. Rocking back and forth on the vibrator, she thought of trying out the other switches. Fumbling, Bean turned on the second switch. The twisting sensation sent jolts of electricity down her spine and she pressed harder into the buzz stick, moaning and panting at the differing pressure levels. 

It wasn’t long before a feeling deep in her belly came down to her womanhood, where Bean let out a large moan and felt her entire body shake. Her vagina spasmed, clit too tender to touch, and her legs convulsing. Panting, she flicked off the buzz stick.

Bean placed a hand on her leggings, feeling the large damp spot she had created. Sighing, she took them off. Bunty would need to make sure they get cleaned. Laying in bed with just her tunic on, she looked over at the vibrator, thinking to herself.  _ What a crazy contraption, is that really what they’re used for? What’s even the point of having a husband or suitor or girlfriend at that point? _

Then, another thought:  _ I didn’t even use that third switch. _

“I love stience.”


End file.
